List of Cartoon Network Movies
Here's the List of Your Favorite Movies from Cartoon Network List of Movies from Cartoon Network *''101 Dalmatians'' *''102 Dalmatians'' *''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' *''Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls'' *''Ace Ventura, Jr.: Pet Detective'' *''Adventures in Babysitting'' *''The Adventures of Sharkboy & Lavagirl'' *''The Adventures of Tintin'' *''Agent Cody Banks'' *''Air Bud'' *''Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' *''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' *''Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip'' *''An American Tail'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' *''Anastasia'' *''The Ant Bully'' *''Antz'' *''Babar: The Movie'' *''Babe'' *''Babe: Pig in the City'' *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' *''Balto'' *''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' *''Balto III: Wings of Change'' *''Batman'' *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' *''Batman Forever'' *''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' *''Batman & Robin'' *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' *''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' *''The Batman VS. Dracula'' *''Bedtime Stories'' *''Bean'' *''Bee Movie'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Beethoven'' *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' *''Beverly Hills Ninja'' *''Big Fat Liar'' *''Big Top Scooby-Doo!'' *''Bionicle: Mask of Light'' *''Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''Bon Voyage Charlie Brown and Don't Came Back!'' *''Bridge to Terabithia'' *''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie'' *''Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales'' *''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' *''Casper's Scare School'' *''Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo?'' *''Castle in the Sky'' *''Catch That Kid'' *''Cats Don't Dance'' *''Cats & Dogs'' *''Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' *''Cheaper by the Dozen'' *''Cheaper by the Dozen 2'' *''Charlotte's Web '' *''Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'' *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' *''Chicken Run'' *''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Christmas Carol: The Movie'' *''The Chipmunk Adventure '' *''Class of 3000: Home'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' *''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation Z.E.R.O.'' *''Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island'' *''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' *''Daddy Day Camp'' *''Dennis the Menace '' *''Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip'' *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' *''Dinosaur'' *''Doogal'' *''Dragons: Fire & Ice'' *''Dragons: Metal Ages'' *''Dr. Dolittle'' *''Dr. Dolittle 2'' *''Dr. Seuss’ How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' *''Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat'' *''Dumb and Dumber'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' *''Eragon'' *''Escape from Planet Earth'' *''E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial '' *''Everyone's Hero'' *''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' *''Firebreather'' *''Firehouse Dog'' *''Flubber'' *''Flushed Away'' *''Fluke'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's'' *''The Flintstones: On the Rocks'' *''Free Birds'' *''Garfield: The Movie'' *''Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties'' *''Garfield Gets Real'' *''Garfield's Fun Fest'' *''Garfield's Pet Force'' *''Gay Purr-ee'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Godzilla'' *''The Goonies'' *''The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound'' *''Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer'' *''Heidi's Song'' *''Hercules and Xena – The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus'' *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie'' *''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!'' *''The Hobbit'' *''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' *''Home Alone'' *''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' *''Home Alone 3'' *''Honey, I Shrunk The Kids'' *''Hoodwinked!'' *''Hook'' *''Horton Hears a Who!'' *''How to Train Your Dragon'' *''Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers'' *''Hot Wheels: World Race'' *''Howl's Moving Castle'' *''Ice Age'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Inspector Gadget 2'' *''The Iron Giant'' *''Jack Frost'' *''James and The Giant Peach'' *''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' *''Jetsons: The Movie'' *''Jumanji'' *''Jungle 2 Jungle'' *''The Jungle Book'' (2016) *''Jurassic Park'' *''Jurassic Park III'' *''Justice League movies'' *''Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.!'' *''The King and I'' *''The Land Before Time'' *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' *''The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' *''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists'' *''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island'' *''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock'' *''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire'' *''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze'' *''The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water'' *''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration'' *''The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses'' *''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers'' *''The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends'' *''The Last Mimzy'' *''The Lego Movie'' *''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' *''Level Up'' *''The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus'' *''The Adventures of Milo and Otis'' *''The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie'' *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''Little Big League'' *''The Little Polar Bear'' *''Madagascar'' *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''The Man Called Flintstone'' *''Marmaduke'' *''Men in Black'' *''The Mask'' *''Megamind'' *''Millionaire Dogs'' *''Monster House'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Mouse Hunt'' *''Mrs. Doubtfire'' *''The Mummy Returns'' *''The Muppets'' *''Muppets Most Wanted'' *''MVP 2: Most Vertical Primate'' *''My Favorite Martian'' *''My Girl'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey: The Big Field Trip'' *''My Neighbor Totoro'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' *''Nacho Libre'' *''National Treasure'' *''The Naughty List'' *''Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind'' *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb'' *''Olive, the Other Reindeer'' *''Osmosis Jones'' *''Open Season'' *''Open Season 2'' *''Open Season 3'' *''Over the Hedge'' *''The Pagemaster'' *''Party Wagon'' *''Paul Blart: Mall Cop'' *''Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Planet 51'' *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''Pokémon: The First Movie'' *''Pokémon: The Movie 2000'' *''Pokémon 3: The Movie'' *''Pokémon 4Ever'' *''Pokémon Heroes'' *''Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior'' *''Pokémon the Movie: Black — Victini and Reshiram'' *''Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction'' *''Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice'' *''Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' *''The Polar Express'' *''Porco Rosso'' *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' *''The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas'' *''The Prince of Egypt'' *''Princess Mononoke'' *''The Princess Bride'' *''Puss in Boots'' *''Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown '' *''Re-Animated'' *''Quest for Camelot '' *''Race to Witch Mountain'' *''Racing Stripes'' *''Rat Race'' *''Regular Show: The Movie'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Rio'' *''Robots'' *''The Road to El Dorado'' *''Rock-a-Doodle'' *''Rockin' with Judy Jetson '' *''Rover Dangerfield'' *''Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book'' *''R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It'' *''Samurai Jack: The Premiere Movie'' *''Sausage Party'' *''Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktacular'' *''Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy'' *''The Scarecrow'' *''School of Rock'' *''Scooby-Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' *''Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster'' *''Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Speed Demon'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' *''Scooby-Doo! Meets the Boo Brothers'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of Vampire'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' *''Scooby-Doo! and The Reluctant Werewolf'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword '' *''Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights'' *''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?'' *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost'' *''Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery'' *''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon'' *''Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' *''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' *''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' *''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' *''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery'' *''The Secret of NIMH'' *''The Shaggy Dog'' *''Shark Tale'' *''Sky High'' *''Small Soldiers'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Shrek'' *''Shrek 2'' *''Shrek the Third'' *''Small Soldiers'' *''Snow Day'' *''Son of the Mask'' *''Space Jam'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spy Kids'' *''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' *''Spy Kids 3: Game Over'' *''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' *''Spirited Away'' *''Steven Universe: The Movie'' *''Stuart Little'' *''Stuart Little 2'' *''Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild'' *''Surf's Up'' *''Surf's Up 2: WaveMania'' *''Superman: Brainaic Attacks'' *''Superman: Doomsday'' *''The Swan Princess'' *''The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain'' *''Tangled'' *''Teen Titans: Trouble in Toyko'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'' *''Tim Burton's Corpse Bride'' *''TMNT'' *''Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' *''Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars'' *''Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry'' *''Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure'' *''Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes'' *''Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz'' *''Totally Spies! The Movie'' *''Transformers Cybertron: Primus Unleashed'' *''Transformers'' *''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' *''Tweety's High-Flying Adventure'' *''Twice Upon a Time'' *''Underdog'' *''Underfist: Halloween Bash'' *''Wallace and Gromit in "A Close Shave"'' *''Wallace and Gromit in "A Grand Day Out"'' *''Wallace and Gromit in "The Wrong Trousers"'' *''Wallace & Gromit in "A Matter of Loaf and Death"'' *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' *''Wakko's Wish'' *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' *''We Bare Bears: The Movie'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears'' *''Yogi's First Christmas'' *''Yogi's Great Escape'' *''Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light'' *''Zathura'' Category:Lists